


I'd Rather

by stancoffee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stancoffee/pseuds/stancoffee
Summary: Renjun isn't able to fall in love because if he did, the person he loves will be gone.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It's the month of June when Jaemin was scrolling on his phone and he saw Renjun's post.

"What a nice status," he said.. "and he is so interesting."

Jaemin was secretly smiling while looking at Renjun's profile. He liked the guy for a long time but he keeps it to himself because Renjun is a total snob, a cold-hearted man and very rude. Well, that's just what the rumor says but Jaemin became anxious and afraid. 

"Hey, you're smiling. What are you doing?" Jeno asked.

"Just nothing." Jaemin replied.

It's already evening. Jeno, Jisung and Jaemin are living together and all of them were tired from doing their homeworks. 

"I am tired and hungry, can we just order food?" Jisung asked.

"Alright." Jaemin said, "Call and I'll pay."

"Yey!/Yes!" both Jeno and Jisung's loud scream filled the room as they were happy with Jaemin paying for their food.

"I'll get chicken and carbonara. Pizza too." 

As they were waiting for their food, Jaemin heard Jeno and Jisung talking.

"Jisung, what if you fall in love with someone who can't love you back?"

"I'd rather die."

The two older guys were shocked with his answer

"No, no, I'm just kidding. I'm still young for that. I just heard that line from a drama."

Jeno pinched his younger brother's cheeks, "Haha, how cute"

Jaemin laughed just by seeing his two brothers, "Get the table ready, Jeno."

"Alright, sir!"

Everyone is doing their own things when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Jaemin said

Jaemin gets his wallet and he walked to the door to get their order, he was expecting that it was their food delivery which is true when he opened their apartment's door but what he didn't expect is the one delivering it.

"Renjun?"

The other guy, who've just removed his helmet were shocked when he heard Jaemin.

"Uh, sorry. I-it's j-just..."

"You know me?" 

His cold voice made Jaemin stop for a second but Jaemin took the risk and he bravely answered, "Yes."

"Oh."

Jaemin lost his words and he really don't know what to do. Gladly, Jeno came and he break the ice between the two.

"Hey, what's happening? Oh, Renjun it's you."

"You know him?" Jaemin asked

"Yes, he's my classmate. Renjun do you wanna come over and eat?"

"Thanks Jeno but I'm on duty."

"Oh, it's fine. Maybe next time."

Renjun nods his head, "Here's your order, I still have more things to do. I need to go"

"Okay, take care."

When Renjun is finally away, Jeno laughs.

"What?" Jaemin said

"Is that how you've supposed to act in front of your crush?"

"What the f, how did you know?"

"It's obvious. I saw you smiling while looking at his pictures Jaemin."

"Shut up."

The two were laughing while they went to the kitchen.

"What happened? I'm hungry."

"Jaemin just saw his crush."

"You have a crush?"

"Shut up, Jeno."


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed by so quickly and it's already Monday again. The three needs to attend their morning class so Jaemin made their breakfast.

"I'll go first, you two, eat your breakfast and don't make the kitchen a mess."

"Okay, mom!"

Jaemin decided to buy an iced cold coffee before going to his first class. When he was about to open the door, a guy hurriedly opened the door before him.

He was shocked when he saw a familiar face, it was Renjun.

Both of their eyes met each other.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"It's fine."

The lane was empty and Jaemin decided to let Renjun order first.

"Thank you. I feel bad that you let me order first. I was in a hurry but my classmate messaged me that our first class was postponed."

"No, it's fine. I still have an hour before my first class. I'm really early."

"Oh." Renjun nods.

It was their first time to have this kind of conversation and despite of Jaemin being nervous, he tried to hide it and acted normal.

Renjun got his order and Jaemin was about to buy his coffee when Renjun handed him a strawberry milkshake.

"Take this. I really feel bad."

Jaemin not knowing what to do, took the strawberry milkshake. Everyone knows it wasn't his favorite and he'll never taste that. But he did.

"Thanks. But you don't have to worry, it's fine."

Jaemin was walking on the hallway to attend his first class when Jeno called him while running.

"Nanaaaa, wait for me!"

Jeno was catching his breathe while leaning to Jaemin.

"Oh my good, i'm so exhausted"

"Why did you run?"

"I'm running away from Jisung"

Jaemin just let out a sigh, it always happens.

"But wait, what's that? A strawberry milkshake? Fgs, you won't even taste strawberry and milk separately and now you're buying that?"

"That's none of your business Mr. Lee, there's an exemption."

Jeno laughed at Jaemin's reaction when Jaemin took a sip.

"I hate you" Jaemin said.

"Me too"

And they both laughed while entering their classroom.


End file.
